Error
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasuNaru] Di saat laptopmu error dan history browsermu belum kamu hapus ... Inilah yang akan terjadi. SasuNaru AU/Fluff/Romance. Rated T.


.

 **error**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru  
Romance; Fluff AU**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

ooOoo

Itu terjadi sore kemarin. Sehabis Naruto pulang dari kampus, seperti biasa, laptop selalu menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ia menghidupkan laptopnya, mengetik kata sandi, membuka _browser_ , lalu menjelajah internet. Koneksi yang kencang sore itu membuat benak Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Tapi tiba-tiba hal itu terjadi, seperti petir yang mendadak menyambar di siang bolong, Naruto melihat kursor laptopnya tak bisa digerakkan, layar beranjak statis. Dan setelah bunyi bip yang keras, laptop mati total. Tak bisa dihidupkan dan tak bisa di- _charge_.

Naruto langsung kelabakan, seperti orang gila. Berusaha ia memperbaiki _device_ kesayangan itu, tapi tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Laptopnya masih menolak perintah, seperti seorang anak yang ngambek karena tak dibelikan permen.

Tapi bedanya, laptop Naruto tetap tak akan bisa menyala walaupun Naruto sudah membelikan permen, sekeranjang penuh sekalipun.

 _Mood_ -nya berubah masam, terbawa sampai keesokan harinya.

Naruto melangkah keluar kamar _dormitory_ -nya, wajah tertekuk dan mulutnya bersungut-sungut kesal. Sasuke yang merupakan teman dekat Naruto sekaligus tetangga kamarnya langsung sadar. Ia kemudian mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan sewaktu mereka berangkat bersama menuju ke gedung kuliah.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto semakin mencebikkan bibir. "Masalah besar."

"Masalah percintaan?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alis, mendadak tertarik.

Mendengus, "Bukan itu," kata Naruto, "ini masalah yang jauh lebih parah."

"Uang bulananmu terlambat datang?"

Diam sebentar, berpikir. "Itu parah juga sih," katanya. "Tapi bukan itu juga."

"Katakan yang jelas." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Naruto menghela napas, "Ini soal laptopku," katanya, "mendadak rusak."

Mereka memasuki gedung D-7 dan beralih menuju tangga samping. Ruang kuliah mereka berdua ada di ruang 302. Lantai 3. Di pagi-pagi seperti ini. Untung gedungnya dekat dengan gedung _dormitory_.

"Rusak bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. "Biasanya baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Memang iya," kata Naruto. "Tapi sore kemarin tiba-tiba eror—tidak bisa dihidupkan lagi."

Mereka menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan langkah lamban. Hari masih pagi, mereka berdua sebenarnya terlalu awal berangkat. Tapi karena Sasuke yang selalu suka berangkat awal, Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke beralih, "Memang laptopmu segitu pentingnya?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau masih punya _smartphone_ , kan?"

"Iya sih," kata Naruto. "Tapi jelas beda, Sas. Browsing pakai laptop itu sensasinya lebih terasa."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bisa pakai laptopku. Aku punya dua."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah, terima kasih," katanya. "Laptopku itu spesial, karena ada banyak data berharga di dalamnya."

"Data berharga?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

Naruto mengerjap, setengah terkejut.

Kemudian ia menjawab. Suaranya aneh dan tidak biasa. "Err… data tugas dan semacamnya…"

 _Dan data-data "spesial" yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun_ , tambah Naruto dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin ia katakan dengan langsung.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas. Agak kelelahan menaiki tangga. Apalagi menuju lantai tiga. Sepertinya tenaga dari sarapan paginya barusan sudah habis hanya untuk menaiki anak tangga ini. Naruto pun kelihatannya menyuarakan pemikiran yang sama.

"Bawa saja ke tukang reparasi komputer," kata Sasuke. Itu saran paling mendasar yang bisa ia berikan.

Naruto mendadak kelihatan aneh. "Tidak bisa, Sas, ini akhir bulan dan uang kiriman orangtuaku sudah tinggal sedikit," ia mendadak curhat. "Tadi saja aku tidak sarapan."

Sampai di lantai tiga, ruangan 302 sudah terlihat di depan mata. Mereka masuk ke dalam, dan menyadari bahwa suasana masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang berangkat lebih dulu. Duduk dengan tenang di bangku kuliah masing-masing. Ada yang mendengarkan musik, ada yang mengerjakan tugas, bahkan ada yang diam melamun menatap awan dari balik jendela.

Sasuke dan Naruto menuju ke bangku belakang, meletakkan tas mereka di samping kursi, lalu duduk tenang, mengatur napas. Sepertinya napas keduanya masih berhamburan gara-gara "olahraga" tadi.

"Perlihatkan laptopmu nanti," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Mungkin bisa kuperbaiki."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, lalu berdeham. "Tidak usahlah, Sas," katanya, memalingkan wajah. "Aku akan cari cara lain nanti."

Mengerutkan kening, Sasuke berkomentar, "Kau itu aneh," katanya. "Katamu laptopmu itu penting sekali, ada banyak file-file tugas di dalamnya. Kenapa tidak mau kubantu perbaiki?"

Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah. "Err, aku tidak mau membuatmu repot…"

Sasuke menatapnya, tidak puas.

"Aku akan cari cara lain!" kata Naruto, agak panik.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah," katanya.

ooOoo

Meskipun sudah bilang tak peduli, toh Sasuke ternyata peduli juga.

Pulang dari kampus, sore hari, Sasuke datang ke kamar Naruto. Ia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia langsung sadar kalau penghuni kamar itu sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Sasuke mendecih, " _kebiasaan!_ " gerutunya. Naruto memang sering sekali keluar tanpa mengunci pintu.

Tapi tidak masalah. Lagipula Sasuke sudah berkali-kali datang ke kamar ini. Mungkin Naruto akan datang sebentar lagi. Anak itu kalau keluar pasti tidak akan lama.

Ia pandangi sepenjuru kamar, lalu menemukan laptop Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Ia melangkah mendekat, lalu duduk di kursi belajar.

Naruto tadi bilang tidak butuh bantuan Sasuke karena ia akan menemukan cara lain untuk memperbaikinya. _Bullshit_. Sasuke tahu jelas Naruto itu bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Ia tidak akan bisa memperbaiki laptopnya sendirian, tidak sampai uang kiriman bulanannya datang dan ia bisa pergi ke tukang reparasi komputer. Dan sampai saat itu, Naruto akan terus mengomel dan mengeluh tiap hari. Dan itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

Langsung Sasuke mengeksekusi. Berbekal pengetahuan tentang komputer yang diajarkan oleh kakaknya Itachi, Sasuke berhasil membuat laptop oranye itu menyala. Tapi baterainya lemah, jadi Sasuke langsung menyambungkannya dengan _charger_.

Layar laptop menyala dan menampilkan jendela warna biru muda, dengan kotak putih kosong untuk mengetikkan kata sandi.

Sasuke diam di tempat. Langsung teringat bahwa Naruto tidak pernah memberitahu kata sandi laptopnya kepada siapa pun, termasuk Sasuke sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tak kehilangan akal. Ia memutar otak, berusaha mengingat kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Mungkin barang kesukaan Naruto…

Kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah. Sasuke langsung tahu. Jari-jarinya bersiap di atas tombol-tombol _keyboard_ , mengetik satu kata yang singkat dan jelas.

 **ramen**

Enter.

Ikon _loading_ langsung muncul, pertanda kata sandi yang dimasukkan benar. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, hatinya bergumam puas waktu memikirkan bahwa Naruto harus mulai memikirkan kata sandi lain yang lebih susah ditebak—kalau ingin laptopnya tetap aman dari serangan pembajak.

Tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang sewaktu Sasuke melihat _wallpaper_ _desktop_ -nya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar. Terkejut. Gamblang sekali. Di depannya, ada gambar seperti gambar animasi. Dua orang lelaki, setengah telanjang, _saling tindih_. Satu lelaki berbadan lebih kecil. Rambutnya pirang dan pendek, wajahnya manis sekali. Dan lelaki satu lagi, badannya lebih besar. Posisinya menindih lelaki di bawahnya dengan satu tangan mengelus pinggangnya.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka, penuh rasa syok. Sedetik kemudian, jendela-jendela notifikasi eror langsung memenuhi _desktop_. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran semrawutnya. Dan mencoba berfokus pada tugas di depannya itu.

Ia meng- _close_ jendela-jendela eror itu, lalu berasumsi bahwa penyebab erornya laptop Naruto adalah karena serangan virus. Segera ia beralih ke _browser_ -nya. Ada beberapa _browser_. Firefox, Chrome, UC Browser, dan Opera. Sasuke mengklik Chrome karena itu adalah _browser_ yang paling sering ia gunakan.

Ia mengunduh antivirus baru lalu di- _install_. Kemudian ia meng- _update_ antivirus lama yang dimiliki Naruto. Ia bertarung lagi, memperbaiki beberapa sistem yang dirasa eror. Setelah semua selesai, ia me- _restart_ laptop Naruto. Mengisi ulang kata sandi, lalu menuju ke _desktop_ lagi.

Selesai. Sudah tak terlihat ada tanda kerusakan lagi di laptopnya. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tapi matanya bertumbuk pada _desktop_ laptop Naruto. Pada gambar _dua lelaki setengah telanjang_ itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tak habis pikir ternyata Naruto memiliki ketertarikan seperti itu. Ini benar laptop milik Naruto, kan? Ia tidak salah laptop, kan?

Hm, memang benar, kok. Ini laptop si cowok ramen itu. Warnanya oranye, ada stiker ramen di belakangnya. Ia tak salah laptop. Benda ini _memang_ kepunyaan Naruto.

Sasuke melirik pintu, menyadari si pemilik kamar masih belum kembali.

Rasa penasaran merambati pikirannya. Ia beralih menuju ke _browser_ Naruto yang lainnya. UC Browser. Yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto pernah mengaku sering menggunakan _browser_ ini.

Ia mengklik ikon UC Browser. Di jendela baru itu, ada pemberitahuan tentang beberapa laman yang telah dibuka sebelum laptop harus mati paksa. Sasuke mengklik tombol _restore_.

Dan melihat apa yang sudah dikunjungi Naruto.

Kedua mata Sasuke semakin membelalak.

Ada beberapa laman di sana: lima buah. Satu laman berisi email-nya, dan empat lainnya adalah _website_ penyedia layanan baca manga online. Dan itu bukan bukan manga biasa.

Itu adalah manga yaoi.

Benar, yaoi. Shounen Ai. M/M. Gay. _Homo_.

Dan saat Sasuke mengecek lebih dalam lagi, _history browser_ Naruto penuh dengan _website_ serupa.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengklik salah satu secara acak.

Itu adalah link menuju ke laman manga berjudul Ten Count dan Viewfinder. Ada beberapa gambar cuplikan manga itu yang menampilkan… errr… Seks antara dua laki-laki yang ditampilkan secara eksplisit.

Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya.

Di saat bersamaan, pintu kamar terbuka dan Naruto muncul di ambang pintu. Matanya langsung bertumbuk pada sosok Sasuke, beralih ke laptopnya, lalu ke Sasuke, dan kemudian kembali ke layar laptopnya.

Kemudian Naruto berteriak. "UWAAAAA!"

Sasuke bangkit, menghalangi Naruto yang berlari menuju laptopnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, wajahnya merah padam panik. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke menjawab dengan santai. "Aku sedang memperbaiki laptopmu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu!"

"Sudah terlanjut." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

Tatapan panik Naruto berkelebat ke arah layar laptopnya, menatap ngeri apa yang ada di sana.

"Jangan bilang… kau…" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan misterius. "Aku sudah tahu."

Naruto berhenti memberontak. Tubuhnya menjadi melemas, dan ia beralih menuju ke kasurnya, menghenyakkan pantatnya di atas permukaan oranye yang empuk. Tenaganya serasa menguap dan hilang.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya serius.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke, "kau itu gay?"

Naruto menatapnya, kening berkerut samar. "Aku bukan gay," katanya. "Aku fudanshi."

Sasuke tahu apa arti fudanshi itu sebenarnya.

"Memang ada bedanya?"

Sejenak Naruto tidak menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah menyala di wajahnya.

"Jelas ada. Aku hanya membaca manga dan menonton film dan animenya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpacaran dengan laki-laki."

Sasuke menatapnya. "Tapi kau sering terangsang saat menontonnya, kan?"

Naruto semakin menunduk. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau tebakan Sasuke tadi benar-benar tidak meleset. Ia sudah berkali-kali… errr… mengurusi miliknya sambil menonton tayangan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Meluruskan posisinya di depan Naruto.

"Beritahu aku," katanya, "sejak kapan kau jadi fudanshi."

"Sejak dua tahun lalu," bisik Naruto. Masih menunduk.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Siapa juga yang mau bilang kalau aku suka tontonan homo?!" Naruto menyalak.

 _Benar juga_. Itu namanya bunuh diri. Bagaimanapun juga, fudanshi itu jarang ada yang mau berterus-terang ke publik. Naruto mungkin juga salah satunya.

"Kalau sampai dua tahun, berarti kau punya banyak koleksi barang-barang seperti itu, kan?" tebak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tunjukkan padaku," kata Sasuke.

Naruto melotot. Memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Tapi jelas ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kedoknya sudah terbongkar. Tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Sasuke itu tak bisa dibohongi.

Naruto menarik kotak besar di bawah ranjangnya. Berisi tumpukan buku-buku dalam jumlah yang fantastis.

Itu semua adalah komik yaoi.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa—hanya mengecek. Tiga eksemplar komik. Ketiganya memiliki sampul yang nyaris serupa: dua lelaki dengan pose sensual dan badan yang setengah telanjang. Sasuke membaca judulnya: Hidoku Shinaide, Kuroneko Kareshi…, Katekyo… Ia menggelengkan kepala, lalu menaruh buku-buku itu kembali ke tempatnya. Lalu ia menyadari ada beberapa kaset di kotak itu juga.

"Kaset apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu BLCD," kata Naruto.

"BLCD?" Sasuke merasa asing dengan kata itu. Tapi, begitu ia mengecek sampulnya, ia langsung tahu sebelum Naruto menjelaskan.

"Drama CD untuk manga yaoi," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi benda-benda itu tak percaya.

"Itu semua punyamu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan suara kecil. "Iya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Pantas saja uangmu cepat habis. Ternyata kau sering membeli barang-barang seperti ini."

Naruto bersungut-sungut, tapi tidak menjawab.

Kemudian hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengungan laptop Naruto yang masing menyala di pojok sana (dan masih menampilkan halaman _website_ itu di _browser_ -nya). Sasuke menunggu Naruto bicara.

"Kau pasti tidak mau berteman lagi denganku, ya kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut. Ia memandangi Sasuke dengan agak ragu.

Sasuke juga balas memandanginya, tapi ada senyum kecil dan asing di wajahnya.

"Sama sekali tidak masalah buatku," kata Sasuke. Nada bicaranya ringan sekali, seperti tak punya beban.

"Hah?" seru Naruto, kebingungan. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa teruskan hobimu itu, dan aku tidak akan menjauh," kata Sasuke. "Malah kebetulan saja."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kebetulan apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku gay," kata Sasuke. "Dan aku menyukaimu."

.

 **END**

.

.

a/n:

Jeduaaar. Terusannya pikirin sendiri :P

Ini fanfik geje hasil ngetik barusan.  
Fanfik paling absurd yang pernah saya bikin.

Plot ngebut, typo berserakan, OOC bergentayangan.  
Mohon dimaafkan.

Kritik sarannya saya tunggu ya :)

Btw judul manga yaoi yg disebutkan di atas itu favorit saya semua muahahahaha xD


End file.
